1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling a vessel deviating from an anchorage and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method that control a vessel deviating from an anchorage using wide-range sensor-based spherical trigonometry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the rapid development of Information Technology (IT) has created a new synergy by combining an IT environment with various fields and developing various convergence services. Among these convergence services, a Vessel Traffic Service (VTS) has become an essential national base project for improving the efficiency of port management by guaranteeing the safety of vessel navigation, and research into VTS has been actively conducted and commercialized. However, VTS systems which are currently being developed and investigated are focused only on basic sensor components, such as radar devices, Closed Circuit Televisions (CCTVs), and Very High Frequency (VHF) sensors for monitoring the movement of vessels.
For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0109276 entitled “Remote support service system for vessel equipment using Very Small Aperture Terminal (VSAT)” discloses technology which improves existing insufficient information and delayed information via the transmission of information between vessels and a land control center, and then supports the safe and economic navigation of vessels.
However, since these systems are focused on basic sensor components for monitoring the movement of vessels, it is difficult to promptly cope with an accidental emergency, and research into the solution of this problem has appeared as a primary research consideration.
For example, a decision-making framework scheme is a scheme proposed by John et al., in 2005 and is configured to propose an information analysis and design scheme so as to design an efficient framework for the decision-making system of a military vessel. This scheme considers a decision-making system using Karush-Kuhn-Tucker (KKT) conditions. Further, such a scheme proposes a method of configuring a decision-making system for a military vessel by additionally applying a Multi-criteria decision making (MCDM) scheme. In order to apply MCDM, the complexity and typical requirements of Weighted Sum (WS), Hierarchical Weighted Sum (HWS), Analytical Hierarchy Process (AHP), Multi-Attribute Utility (MAU), etc. have been described.
In particular, the decision-making framework scheme has proved the efficiency thereof by analyzing and implementing entities in an area based on Survivability of Suspected Target Search at the End of Burst (STS-EB) and Survivability of Suspected Target Search at the End of Search (STS-ES). However, the decision-making framework scheme has the following vulnerabilities.
First, there is area-based vulnerability. In detail, when a decision-making system is configured based on areas, it is difficult to promptly cope with an emergency situation and an additional situation that may occur in a single area. In particular, whether the area of a detected target has deviated from a current area is monitored, and only a situation is considered, via the division of areas, and thus a separate algorithm and service for controlling various problems that may occur in each area are required.
Second, there is vulnerability related to the problem of the management of individual targets. The decision-making framework scheme is intended to implement an efficient vessel design by introducing a decision-making system which is designed via the STS-ES prediction of sea level and which uses various criteria so as to detect and recognize targets. In particular, a decision-making system having the decision-making framework scheme predicts the route of a target based on sea level and meteorological information, and thus proves association between mobility and marine meteorology. However, such a decision-making system is problematic in applicability to a special (military use) environment because external factors (meteorological conditions) rather than detailed information about a target are regarded as important upon making a single detailed decision.
A routing, ship size, and sailing frequency decision-making scheme is a scheme proposed by Chaug et al., in 2006, and is configured to propose a model for efficient shipping and ship determination so as to route containers in consideration of cargo costs and shipping costs. In order to support such a model, an optimal decision-making scheme is proposed, and efficient decision making is supported by analyzing a cost-effective scheme. However, such a routing, ship size, and sailing frequency decision-making scheme has the following vulnerabilities.
First, there is vulnerability related to applicability to the calculation of an optimal route based on the attribute information of a ship. This scheme calculates a cost-effective optimal route based on the attribute information of ships. However, in this case, contents related to meteorology information and sea level information in addition to the attribute information of ships are not considered, and only costs for maximizing cost efficiency for two entities are considered, so that various variables that may occur in an actual situation are not taken into consideration, and thus the applicability thereof comes into question.
Second, there is vulnerability related to the inefficiency of the management of a single ship. This scheme proposes a decision-making scheme in consideration of shipping cargo. However, since this scheme considers only a single ship, a separate management scheme is required so as to manage a plurality of ships due to the unified management of a large vessel or a high-speed ship.